The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a sanitary object to a supporting wall.
Mounting arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such mounting arrangement has a collar nut and a stud screw having two threaded sections, of which one threaded section engages in a dowel inserted in a supporting wall so as to be anchored therein and the other threaded section carries the collar nut for mounting a sanitary object having a cut-out in a portion to be mounted and an opening having an axis which extends normal to the axis of the cut-out. For mounting of sanitary objects with the aid of a collar nut, it is required that the collar nut be accessible from outside for tightening by a wrench. This purpose can be achieved in the known mounting arrangement by provision of mounting points in dents in the outer contour of the sanitary object. For aesthetic reasons, however, it is necessary to provide such a mounting which does not require any means undesirably affecting the outer appearance of the sanitary object and not visible from outside. Furthermore, the mounting must be releasable so as to make possible exchange of damaged objects.